


Stay Up Late

by wyomingnot



Series: Leverage Character Vids [2]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-13
Updated: 2009-09-13
Packaged: 2018-06-05 22:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6726328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyomingnot/pseuds/wyomingnot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec Hardison fanvid set to "Stay Up Late" by Talking Heads.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay Up Late

**Author's Note:**

> Originally made in 2009 (in the middle of season 2 of Leverage). Posting to ao3 now in 2016 because Reasons?
> 
> I keep seeing Leverage gifsets on tumblr. Makes me miss the good ol' days.


End file.
